A Chance at Normal
by jrrm64
Summary: After Civil War Steve seeks to live a normal life. Of course, he misses some things and Natasha is one of them
1. Chapter 1

Brooklyn Heights

Living in Wakanda was luxurious in many ways, but it was a luxurious prison for those Avengers on the wrong side of the Sokovia Accords. Scott Lang was the first to arrange to leave Wakanda and return to the protection of Hank Pym. Besides missing his daughter, it appeared that he missed Hank Pym's daughter, also. Next up to leave was Sam. Even though he was Steve's closest friend in many ways, especially with Bucky back on ice, he missed his sister and his mother. King T'Challa arranged for counterfiet papers and passport for Sam, as well as giving him traveling money. That left Clint, Wanda, and Steve.

Clint was almost insufferable until he contacted Fury and Coulson and they arranged for Laura and the kids to leave they farm for a place that he bought long ago in Ireland to be used in case of emergency such as this one. Now that they were settled in Connemara, Ireland, he was the next to leave Wakanda. Since he felt a responsibility for Wanda, he convinced her to leave with him and go to Ireland. She didn't want to leave Steve, their leader and someone she had grown attached to, but with the help of Steve, Clint convinced her that she'd be safer with him. They left a week ago leaving only Steve in Wakanda.

"Captain," T'Challa greeted him using his rank out of respect, "please join me."

A member of his all female body guards, the Dora Miljae, escorted Steve to the dining table where T'Challa sat sipping a local wine. Steve sat down and T'Challa motioned the bodyguard to leave. She did.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes," he smiled. "Enjoy some wine, Captain."

Steve poured himself a glass.

"Thank you, your majesty," he replied then sipped the wine. "Delicious."

"You can only get this wine in Wakanda. The grapes are locally grown at one of our hydroponics farms," T'Challa stated with some pride.

Steve shifted in his seat then he took another sip of wine. T'Challa knew Captain Steve Rogers to be a man of action. Living safely in Wakanda went against his nature.

"So, Captain, you appear to be," T'Challa paused for a moment choosing the right American expression, "antsy."

"Everything here in Wakanda is amazing and I am honored you have allowed me and my people to stay here. Plus what you are doing for Bucky is more than I can ask, but I don't belong here and I don't like hiding," said Steve.

"A good portion of the world would arrest you and place you in a formidable prison if you are caught outside of Wakanda," said T'Challa.

"I know," Steve said with a bitter laugh. "Still, I can't stay. I need to go home."

"As Captain America?" T'Challa asked.

"No. I am no longer Captain America. I have given up my shield. I can't go home as Steve Rogers, either, because he is a fugitive. But I do have an alternative," said Steve.

"What is that alternative?" asked T'Challa.

"Long ago with the help of Nick Fury I bought a building in Brooklyn Heights. I bought it under the name of Grant Leary," he explained.

"Grant is your middle name," stated T'Challa.

Steve nodded then smiled, "Leary is my mother's name. Nick was thorough. I have a social security number under that name and have been paying taxes since I bought the building. I have five tenets. The top floor is empty and waiting for me. It is part apartment and part artist studio. I just need new papers, license, and passport with the name Grant Leary under his social security number."

"That can be arranged," nodded T'challa. "You intend on being an artist, Captain?"

"I started my professional life doing sketches for one of the newspapers. I couldn't paint back then because I was color blind. The serum cured that," Steve smiled.

"I will be very interested in seeing the works of Grant Leary," said T'challa.

"Me, too," smiled Steve.

"I will miss you, Captain. You are a righteous man and there are few of them in this world," said T'Challa.

"If you ever need me assistance, Your Majesty, I will be there for you," said Steve. "What you are doing for Bucky I can't repay."

"Hopefully, James Buchanan Barnes will be able to join you in Brooklyn some day soon," grinned T'Challa.

It took only a few days to deliver the papers, New York City license, and passport Steve needed. Now that he was packed in looked in the mirror. His blonde hair was now brown and he had grown a beard and dyed it brown. Along with a baseball cap and glasses, he didn't look like his old self. T'challa suggested loose fitting clothes to hide his obvious athletic build. He was ready to leave. Or, at least, after a visit to see Bucky.

The medical center now guarded their cryonics lab where Bucky was frozen in time. Steve stood in front of his old friend then gently reached out and touched the glass. It was ice cold to the touch. Between the two of them they had spent too many years on ice.

"Captain, I'm glad I found you here," said T'Challa, who entered with two of his guards. "I know you are leaving soon."

"Within the hour," Steve said then turned and faced T'Challa.

The King stood there with a round silver shield in his hands. Steve was sure it was made of vibranium. T'challa smiled and tossed it to him.

"I have never seen a man use a vibranium shield as you do. It is a marvel," he said.

"I can't accept this," said Steve.

"It is yours. If you notice the hinges on the inside of the shield all you have to do it press the catches and it folds in two for easier carrying. I have had a vibranium carrier made for it. You can carry it like a briefcase," said T'Challa.

"You Majesty, I can't accept this," said Steve again.

"It is a gift, so you must," smiled T'Challa.

Steve looked at the shield in his hands then up at T'Challa. He smiled then nodded his head. King T'Challa nodded back.

It was good to be back in Brooklyn. When Fury assisted him with buying the building, he also helped him set up a bank account where the rents where deposited monthly, along with a some of money Steve had from back pay from his years in the ice. He was Tony Stark rich but he had no fear of being poor again. The first thing he did once he settled in to the fourth floor of his building was buy art supplies, including canvases, brushes, and many tubes of paint. Once he had his art supplies, he found a local supermarket and bought food. His metabolism hadn't changed. He needed more food than a normal man to keep his body in pique condition.

Since he bought a black and red King of the Road Harley Davidson with saddlebags, he could only fit a limited amount of food in the saddlebags. He stuck to protein, steaks, chops, burgers, eggs, potatoes, bread, and a six pack of beer along with cereal, milk, sugar, and coffee. Of course, once he got the food into the refrigerator, he realized he had no dishes, flatware, or pots and pans. There was food but nothing to cook it in. He deal with that tomorrow and instead went on into the neighborhood to find somewhere to eat.

He found a place called Clark's Restaurant, which was open from 7Am to 8:30 PM that appeared to sell basic food and lots of it. There was two hours before closing and it was crowded so he assumed it was good. Steve stepped into the place and a hostess smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Table for one," he said.

She seated him. He looked over the menu and decided to order a chicken parmigiana to eat there and a Philly cheese steak sandwich to go. The waitress, an attractive blonde who was barely in her twenties, came up to his table.

"What can I get you?" she grinned.

"Chicken parmigiana with a Pepsi," he said.

"New to the neighborhood?" she asked him.

"I've been away for awhile," he smiled.

"You have to come here for breakfast. It's a killer," she said then walked away to place his order.

Steve sat back and exhaled. For the first time in a long time he felt as if he was at home. Brooklyn had changed but it was where he was born. It felt good to be home. Once he was settled he'd check up on his team then he do some painting. Maybe his life was complicated right now, but there may be a chance he'd finally feel like he belonged in this time. Living a simple life might be very good for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Island of Crete

Natasha Romanov knew how to go into hiding. Secretary of State Ross had everyone from SHIELD to the CIA looking for her, she lived in the city of Chania. She owed a bicycle rental shop near the water that specialized in tourists. With her hair dyed black and brown contact lenses, she fit right in with the population. This part of spycraft was always easy for Natasha. It was fun developing a character with a new look and style. She dressed in a baggy white tee shirt with a pair of beige Capri pants and sandals. It wasn't sexy but she was looking for that kind of attention.

Chania was beautiful in the way the Mediterranean could only be. The sun was bright, yet not harsh, and the ocean crystal blue. It was a wonderful place to hide, but she was getting tired of the place. It had been six months since Steve broke everyone out of the Raft. Clint along with his family Wanda were doing fine in Ireland. She contacted him once a month on web in a chat room for cat lovers. Scott was working with Hank Pym and Ant Man and Giant Man had both made appearances recently then disappeared without a trace. Sam was hiding in plain sight in DC and doing fine, though he was worried about Steve. Steve. Steve had left Wakanda and T'Challa would not tell anyone where he went. She was worried about Steve. Unlike most of them, he had trouble staying out of trouble. It was his sense of duty.

"Mina," Starvos, a young man who was trying to convince her into his bed, broke her musings.

"What, Starvos?"

"When are you going to give into my charms?" he smiled.

He was handsome and knew it. She could have him putty in her hands within minutes, but she didn't want that. Natasha wasn't sure what she wanted.

"When you get some charm," she grinned.

The other patrons of the bar laughed at this. Natasha downed her ouzo then got up from the table and with as much sex appeal as she could muster sauntered out of the bar. It was time to go back to her apartment and decide where she needed to go next and why.

Between Stark Towers in New York and the Avengers Facility in Upstate New York, Tony Stark barely went out to the West Coast, which meant he barely interacted with Pepper these days. His latest protege, Peter Parker, took up some of his time and Rhodey and making him whole again took up the rest of his time. The Avengers now consisted of him, Vision, Spider-Man, Rhodey in theory more than action, and an odd one named Dr. Strange, who told Stark he be there when needed. Thor was still in the ether and Bruce was somewhere out there but he didn't know where.

As he sat in the backseat of his limo with Happy driving him this week, he touched the burner phone in his right jacket pocket. Steve sent him that phone in case of emergency. He still seethed when he thought about the fight they had over the murderer The Winter Soldier, but the more information he got, such as Zemo manipulating them and investigating just what Steve's precious Bucky went through, he started to see Steve's side. In his trunk was Captain America's shield in a leather carryall he had designed for it. It went with him everywhere he went. Why? He didn't really know why, but it felt right.

In the six months since Steve made the jail break at the Raft, the Avengers had been used twice. Each time it was for a situation which approached being political instead of world crisis. Ross told him that they should train and be ready, which made Tony feel like the Avengers were Ross' personal army. Tony looked at his watch. It was getting onto lunchtime.

"Happy, you hungry?" he asked.

"Always," Happy answered.

"I want a cheeseburger," Stark said.

"Fancy or fast food?"

"Fast food. The greaser the better. I'm in a bad mood and need to be reminded of better times," replied Stark.

"Done, sir," said Happy.

He knew Happy would find the right place and get them cheeseburgers. Steve used to eat five or six cheeseburgers at a sitting and still not be full. Pepper was always jealous of his metabolism. He looked at his watch again.

It was early in Southern California. Knowing Pepper she probably had several meetings already and more scheduled for the rest of the day. She was running the business smoothly and he missed her terribly. Maybe it was time he tired dating again. Peter's Aunt really was attractive.

Steve jogged along Brooklyn Heights promenade. It was past midnight and there was a chill in the air. He worked out as much was he could, including finding an old boxing gym in Park Slope, where he paid them extra money to let him use the gym at night when it was closed. He tried not to destroy heavy bags, but when he did he'd leave a note and a check for two hundred dollars. So far they didn't complain.

Tonight as he jogged he thought about his team, especially one member. Natasha. She was on his mind a great deal lately. What she did at the airport stopping T'Challa was typical of her. She did the right thing but on her terms and at the time of her choosing. He missed. There was a time he felt he was falling in love with her. After they took SHIELD down together, he wanted to ask her to come and hunt for Bucky with him and Sam. He didn't want to loose contact with her. Unfortunately, by the time they came together again as Avengers, she seemed infatuated with Bruce and that he needed to step back. He watched as they fell in love and watched again as Bruce hurt after Sokovia.

Once they ran the new team together they friendship came back. He was getting closer and closer with her until the Sokovia Accords happened and then everything went FUBAR to use a military expression. Friends became enemies and heroes became outlaws. Now Natasha was in the wind and he worried about her. He knew that she could take care of herself, but damn it if he wanted to protect her. But his days of protecting anyone were over. He was no longer Captain America. Someone should take up the mantle, though. The world needed Captain America.

He hit his usually spot on the promenade, turned, and started his jog back to his apartment. As he ran he noticed a young couple being harassed by what appeared to be six gang members. He ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" he asked the young man.

"Sure. We're chill," the young man said. The young woman clung to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked one of the gang members.

Steve ignored them and looked at the couple.

"My name is Grant Leary," he said to them. "I can help you. Trust me."

"Ty tell this cracker to...," the gang member started.

"Sir, I'm not speaking to you. If you think you can handle me, think again. Trust me, you can't," said Steve calmly.

The leader of the gang members looked confused for a second then his expression became angry.

"Let's teach this cock...," he didn't get to finish his sentence, as Steve moved quickly.

He punched the gang member in the gut doubling him over then he looked at his compatriots.

"We don't have to do this," he said to the rest of the gang members.

"You are crazy," one of them spoke up.

They moved towards Steve. With a back kick, he sent the doubled over leader to the ground then he used a combination of speed, strength, and skill to lay the rest of them down on the ground. In between moans and groans, he addressed the couple.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Man, that was badass," said Ty.

"Ty, thank the man and let's get out of here," said his girlfriend.

"Thanks, man. Name is Ty Jefferson. If you ever need anything ask around the neighborhood for me," said Ty.

He and his girl took for while Steve looked at those on the ground. Steve shook his head.

"I probably shouldn't done that," he sighed then continued his jog.

Natasha nursed a strong coffee at the outdoor cafe, as she communicated with Clint on the computer. She read his message.

 _All my kittens are happy and safe. You should visit to see them._

 _I might,_ she typed. _I heard Stevie has a new Tabby. I liked to see it._

 _Check out Brooklyn Heights. Be safe._

 _Later Kitten Loverman._

She logged out of the chat room. Steve was in Brooklyn Heights. It made sense that he'd return to somewhere he felt safe. Maybe it was to visit Steve and give him a lesson or two on how to lay low and avoid being noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn Heights

Steve stood in his sparsely furnished apartment wearing just jeans and a tee shirt. Since he helped the couple with the gang members, he decided to keep a low profile and just paint. Now he stood in front of a large canvas staring at his half completed work. He painted it from memory and since the serum gave him an eidetic memory it was an exact representation of his subject. Natasha Romanov in her Black Widow BDU with widow bites and holstered Glocks was his subject. He hadn't intended to paint Nat in her Widow gear but he just couldn't forget the first time he saw her in it. It was on the helicarrier right before the Battle of New York. He didn't comment and tried not to stare, but it was at that moment that he realized that he was not only out of time but she was out of his league. Thereafter he tried to be her comrade and eventually friend but, even though, she reminded him of Peggy, he kept romantic thoughts out of his head.

Of course, he had no control over his romantic thoughts. They crept into his mind regardless of how he decided to treat and think of Natasha. It was not only her bravery and boldness that reminded him of Peggy, but her beauty and red hair. She was not just a remarkable woman; she was remarkable. Training the new team of Avengers with her was the closest thing he had to a relationship with a woman since the days he worked with Peggy.

He stood back and looked at his painting. Although it was good, it wasn't perfect. He captured much of her, including her curves, which made him blush, but he hadn't quite captured the light in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. Those perfect lips.

"Steve, you really need to get out and meet more people," he sighed.

He placed don his brush and palate and walked towards the kitchen. There was cold beer in the refrigerator and a thick T bone steak waiting to be cooked.

Natasha exited the plane at JFK. Her hair was now blonde and her contacts made her eyes blue. She wore a dark blue business suit with a skirt that was just tight enough to bring many appreciative eye to her backside and not her face, even though she knew no one would recognize her. It had been a long flight and she was glad to be back in New York. From JFK she was going to take a taxi ride to Park Slope, Brooklyn and a safe house that she and Clint had set up there long ago. They both knew that when Stark turned Stark Tower into Avengers Tower that there would be times in which they would want disappear from the chaos that was Tony Stark.

Once she was settled in park Slope she'd start her search fro Steve. According to Clint he was living in Brooklyn Heights. With that much information it wouldn't take her long to find her mark. She stood in front of the luggage carousel waiting for her two pieces of luggage. It was going to be good to see Steve again. She missed him; she missed him more than she wanted to admit.

"Hi, beautiful," a guy in an Armani suit tried to get her attention.

She ignored him. Look at my arse and dream, but leave me alone, she thought to herself. I don't have the time to catch anyone in my web.

Spider-man stopped the Lizard, but he was now paying a price for wrecking several blocks in Times Square. The police had their Hercules Squad out in full with their latest weapons and they were all trained on him and a now unconscious and webbed up Curt Connors. Stark told him to avoid moments like this because it put him at odds with the Sokovia Accords, which he had yet to sign because Tony Stark kept stalling for him.

He now had two choices: either, give up and go with the police, or fight and run. Peter was readying to fight without harming the police and run when suddenly a thick mist surrounded him. One moment he was in time square and the next moment he was looking out a widow at Bleecker Street. Sitting at a desk was Dr. Stephen Strange, a sometime Avenger that Peter met and was getting to know. According to Stark he was magician, not a fake one, but a real sorcerer with real magic and real spells.

"Mr. Parker, you have to be more careful," said Strange.

"Um how I get here?" he asked.

"Magic," smiled Strange.

Strange liked the young man and decided that he would protect whenever he could. He showed great potential.

"Thanks," said Peter.

"Take off your mask and sit," said Strange. He motioned to an empty chair in front of his desk. "We can have a cup of tea and get to know each other."

Peter pulled off his mask then sat down.

"Some place you have here," Peter noted as he looked around Strange's study.

"It's my Sanctum Sanctorum. For reason I rather not explain I am considered the Sorcerer Supreme. I protect this realm," said Strange.

"Okay," relied Peter.

Strange laughed softly.

"Has Mr. Stark ever been here?" asked Peter.

"No," was the quick answer. "I understand the need for the Avengers, though I disagree with the Sokovia Accords and believe the best leader for the Avengers is in exile."

"Captain America?" said Peter.

"That is right. The Avengers need a leader like him, not Tony Stark," stated Strange.

"Well, okay, if that's the way you see it," mumbled Peter.

"Something is coming, Peter, something dangerous. The Avengers will be needed and when that time comes The Avengers will need its leader," said Strange.

"What's coming?" asked Peter.

"The end if we are not careful," stated Strange. "Our very end."

Steve went to Clark's for dinner. As usual he ate a meal and got something to go. Steve walked the several blocks from the restaurant to his home in silence. In a week it would be Halloween and the weather was getting cooler. He wore his leather bomber jacket with the collar up, a Brooklyn Dodgers baseball cap, and glasses completed his disguise. With his two Philly cheese steaks and two orders of French fries in his right hand, he absentmindedly reached up with his left hand and scratch his bread. He hated to admit it but he hated having a bread. Steve preferred to be clean shaven.

Coming up to his brownstone, he walked up the stoop, took his keys out, and opened the door. Two college female college students shared the first floor apartment. One of them opened their door as Steve entered the building.

"Hey, Grant," she purred.

"Naomi," he grinned shyly.

"Brought home dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Maybe someday Carol and I can make you dinner?" she asked.

"Maybe," he nodded and headed up the stairs.

If Nat was here, she'd be angry that I didn't take her up on the dinner offer, Steve smiled to himself. No one worked harder to get me a date than her. He reached his fourth floor door, unlocked and let himself into his apartment. Turning on the overhead light he walked into the kitchen and placed the food on the counter then he stopped dead. He heard a slight creak in the floor boards in his artist studio.

Steve reacted quickly. It was either a thief or the government had found him. He moved with stealth and speed and headed down the hallway to the room he used as his studio. As he approached the door, he noticed the light was on, so he opened the door and sprang into the room. Standing looking at some of his canvases was a blonde haired Natasha. She was wearing knee high black leather boots, jeans, and a black silk shirt and a brown leather jacket.

With one of his smaller canvases in her hands she turned and looked at him. Steve stood there with his heart racing and not sure how to react. She looked at the large canvas which was now covered by a sheet.

"What's behind the sheet?" she smirked.

Steve always waited, always was cautious, but now he was thinking. He was just reacting. Moving quickly, he closed the distance between him and Natasha. He placed his left hand behind her head and his right hand on her hip, pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. At first she leaned into his kiss and responded. His mouth was hot and addictive, but then she took her hands and placed them on his chest and pushed him away. Steve took three steps back.

Natasha looked at him with her amused mask on.

"Whoa, big boy, did you see the blonde hair and think Sharon Carter?" Natasha goaded him.

"I knew it was you, Nat," he said. "The hair didn't fool me."

"I smell food. Feed me then we need to talk," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Home

Natasha made herself comfortable on sofa and waited for Steve to return with the food. He had no dining table and chairs, so they ate in his living room. Steve came in and placed a plate with a Philly cheese and fries along with a beer on the coffee table in front Nat then returned to the kitchen to get his own. She picked one of the French fries, dipped it in ketchup and ate it.

Natasha's mind raced. Steve's greeting both surprised her and stimulated her more than she wanted to admit. It took all of her self control to push him away. She knew that she had grown close to Steve, but did she grow closer than she realized? Had she fallen in love with him? And how did he feel for her? That kiss was more than a friendly I missed you greeting. Steve returned. He sat down in a cushioned armchair.

"Lucky, I bought two of the same sandwich," he said.

"Lucky," she repeated and raised an eyebrow, "more like your metabolism needs to be fed."

Steve blushed. He knew that Natasha knew his metabolism.

She picked up the sandwich and bit it then made a noise of appreciation.

"This is good," she said.

"Yeah, I like it," he said. Steve devoured half his sandwich then drank some of his beer. "I missed you, Nat. I missed you more than you can know."

"I noticed, soldier," she smirked.

"I'm sorry about the kiss. I really was happy to see, so I just reacted without thinking. I know I shouldn't have. I really am sorry, Nat," Steve told her.

Natasha ate some more of her food. She was half tempted to tell him that she liked his greeting, but she knew from Clint that Steve had made a play for Sharon Carter. He finally took a risk. She wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Steve, let's forget it," she said.

Steve didn't want to forget it, though. He enjoyed the kiss and wanted more. But that was up to her not him.

"Has my kiss improved?" he asked her, as he ate some of his French fries.

Natasha smirked. Was he being playful or was he flirting? Flirting. She could see it in his eyes and in his smile. But why was he flirting with her?

"You must have gotten some practice in since our last kiss," she said.

"Not really," he smiled.

"Rogers, why are you flirting with me?" she asked bluntly. Steve was a straightforward man so a straightforward approach was best.

"Because... I like you, Nat. I mean I really like you," he said.

"We're buddies, Rogers," she said with a teasing voice then a sly smile turned her lips. "We've hung together, worked out, done missions together, even trained Avengers together. We are best buddies."

"You're playing with me, Nat, aren't you?" said Steve.

She took a sip of her beer then sat back on the sofa.

"How's Sharon?" she asked.

"Fine. She's back with the new version of SHIELD and... she's not my girlfriend," said Steve.

"Really," Natasha purred. "I was told otherwise."

"I kissed her, but... she's not my girlfriend. I guess I'm hung up on someone, someone I can't get out of my mind, someone who I think of as a friend and partner," said Steve.

Natasha felt a flush of heat in her stomach and her cheeks. Steve was admitting that he had feelings for her. When she set off to find him she didn't expect this.

"Steve..."

"Nat, you don't have to care for me like I do you. I just wanted you to know that I've realized it's you I want, not Sharon, not any of those women you tried to set me up with. I... I haven't felt like this since Peggy. But that's my problem not yours," he smiled weakly.

Suddenly, Natasha didn't want to think. She didn't want to weigh all the problems with her falling for Steve, but instead stood up, stepped over the coffee table, pushed Steve back in his cushioned armchair then slipped into his lap. He was about to speak, but she silenced him with a long, hot kiss.

Tony adjusted his latest armor. He called this one his Bleeding Edge Armor. By far it was his strongest armor with the armor acting almost as a second layer of skin. Sitting at his lab table looking at the helmet, he gently patted it then his cellphone rang. Tony picked up the phone and checked who it was. He sighed. It was Ross.

Tony touched his phone putting Ross on speaker phone.

"Hey Thunderbolt, find any heroes to jail lately?" Tony goaded him.

"We are still looking for Rogers and his people, Stark."

"Yeah, that's great. Tell me when you find them," Tony said then rolled his eyes.

"We may have found Banner, though," said Ross.

"Really... Bruce. Where?"

"In Columbia. We are sending Hulkbuster teams to check it out. If he's found, I have permission to call in the Avengers. Can you handle the Hulk, Stark?" asked Ross.

"I don't handle Bruce. He's a friend," said Tony.

"Even when he's a seven foot green rage monster?" Ross goaded him.

"There was a time we were able to control him. You know the Hulk listens to Steve," said Tony.

"Good. They can talk to each other when I have them both in prison," growled Ross. "I expect your Avengers to be ready for dealing with the Hulk."

"I'll work on something," Tony purposely yawned.

"Be ready. If we find him, I'll be calling you in," stated Ross then he hung up.

Tony looked at his phone, picked it up, and then tossed it against the nearest wall. Bruce. He was going to be forced to help bring Bruce in and put him in a containment cell he helped designed to hold Bruce. If he said no to Ross, it would violate the accords agreement for the Avengers. All in all it was turning into a pretty raw deal.

"Things would have gone better if Rogers signed the accords and didn't all Captain Moral on us," yelled Tony. "Together we could have changed things."

The morning light filtered into Steve's bedroom. A naked Natasha lay on the bed with a sheet barely covering her. She moved slightly in the bed then reached out feeling for Steve. He wasn't there. Turning in the bed she sat up then she sniffed the air. Steve was cooking them breakfast. She smiled.

Getting out of bed, she went to his closet, opened it, and fished out a blue oxford shirt. Putting it on she walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where she stopped at the nook area and sat down on a stool. Dressed in sweatpants and a Tee shirt, Steve was cooking up omelets, bacon, toast, and coffee.

"Your Super Soldier Serum just might kill me, Rogers," she purred.

Steve looked over and his shoulder and smiled at her, "Morning, Beautiful."

Steve grabbed a mug and poured her some coffee. He knew she drank her coffee black. Steve placed the mug in front of her.

"You wore me out, Rogers. I didn't think it was possible but you didn't. Of course the fact you appeared to be enhanced everywhere helped," she smirked then picked up the coffee and took a sip. "Italian Roast. Delicious."

"So, I was thinking that we could head over to Park Slope and the safe house and grab your stuff. I thought you stay here with me," he hesitated.

"Are you asking me to be your live-in girlfriend, Rogers?" Natasha smiled.

"Well, I thought... I was hoping," he sputtered.

Natasha reached across the nook, grabbed him by his tee shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. As Natasha devoured Steve's mouth, he growled into her. She stopped the kiss and said, "That's a yes."

"A yes," he grinned.

"Now go get me my breakfast and then we can have some more fun before we get my stuff," she told him.

He turned to breakfast.

"I meant to ask you, Nat, how did you find me?" he asked.

"Clint told me that you were in Brooklyn Heights and the rest was easy. As a matter of fact, you have to stop going to the boxing place in Park Slope. They are beginning to talk about your feats the heavy bag and it's time to shave the beard because your saving of the couple from gang members is being talked about around the neighborhood. The shave, a change of frames for your glasses, and maybe changing the way you dress should help keep you hidden," she told him.

"I have to find a new place to work out," Steve sighed.

"Don't worry, Big Boy, I can help you workout," Natasha teased.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Months Later

Natasha straddled Steve and rode him in the morning light. For the last two months they had lived as normal lovers. No saving the world, no SHIELD missions. It was paradise, which surprised both of them, since neither one of them thought they would be able to deal with life without their alter egos or Captain America and the Black Widow. Yet, the were more than content; they were happy.

"Nat, please, God, please," moaned Steve, as Natasha picked up speed and intensity.

She was driving them both to orgasm and Steve was allowing her full control. He didn't always allow her full control, but he knew that Natasha needed this occasionally. Steve gave her what she needed and Natasha gave him what he needed. They were two warriors who had finally found some peace.

Natasha rode them both to orgasm. Steve bit his lower lip and groaned as Natasha tried to muffle a scream then fell into his waiting arms. As he held her she shivered with aftershocks from her orgasm until she chuckled then grabbed the sheet. As she slid off him, she covered them both.

"I love you, Nat," Steve said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed.

He joined her laughter with his own. Natasha leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I told Clint that we might visit him and his family in Ireland," she told him.

"Okay," he grinned. "How do we do it?"

"Drive up to Canada and take a flight from there under Canadian passports that I will supply," she explained. "We fly out of Canada and return to Canada then drive back here as Grant Leary and Maria Hall. Easy."

"You're the spy. I trust you," Steve said. "When do you want to leave?"

"Friday," she answered. "I look forward to seeing Clint, Laura, and his kids."

"And Wanda," added Steve.

"And Wanda," smirked Natasha, "though I think she has a bit of a crush on you."

"No, she doesn't. Wanda thinks of me as a big brother," said Steve.

Bruce awoke in a cell. He recognized it immediately. Tony and he had designed it to keep the Hulk under control. All he had to do was start to appear slightly peeved and the cell would fill up with enough sedative to kill a pack of elephants and the flow of sedative gas wouldn't stop until he was asleep. Bruce took a deep breath and looked through the thick, so-called unbreakable, polymer glass. The Hulk could shatter it with the back of his hand.

Vaguely, Bruce remembered Tony appearing in his armor and firing non-stop rockets filled with the sedative he and Tony came up with to subdue a calm Hulk. He was on the verge of being anger then passed out. It appeared that Ross' Hulkbuster Teams had found him and called in his friend and fellow Avenger.

Ross and Tony were standing there looking at him. Bruce shook his head. He had returned earth with the help of Thor, who went back to Asgard to search of the Infinity Stones. Bruce was to enlist the help of the Avengers but that appeared impossible now. He had been given reading material and was now all caught up on the Sokovian Accords and the fate of most of the Avengers. Captain America was a disgraced fugitive and Natasha was on the run. He had to take a deep steadying breath so as not to get mad.

"I finally have you," stated Ross. "You have caused me nothing but problems over the years, Banner, and I now finally have you. I wish my daughter was here to see you now. She still thinks highly of you. Maybe seeing you like this would change her mind."

Ross moved closer to the glass.

"I'll have the secret of the Hulk out of your body, Banner, if it's the last thing I do," said Ross, who then looked at Stark. "You finally did something right."

He strode away leaving just Tony. Tony adjusted his watch to jam any recording or listening devices.

"I hate that arrogant bastard," mumbled Tony.

"Me,too," added Bruce.

"Sorry, Bruce, I had no choice," said Tony.

"There's always a choice, Tony."

Both of them knew that there was no convincing the other that they were right and the other wrong. They had spent too many hours arguing in Tony's lab.

"Yeah, I've been told that, but I don't believe it," sighed Tony.

"Trouble is coming to earth, Tony. Big trouble. Extinction level trouble. I came back here to get the Avengers together and ready for this trouble, but there is no more Avengers," said Bruce.

"I'm recruiting," stated Tony defensively. "I've got some people lined up. Your cousin is on of them. She's not as strong as you, but wow...nice legs."

"Tony, the world is in danger. We need the team together, the real team and more," stated Bruce.

"They aren't going to listen to me, Bruce. I turned them into fugitives and even had them in prison for awhile until Steve broke them out. Good old Steve," growled Tony.

"If they heard what I have to say they would come together without an argument, especially Steve. His sense of duty is too strong to not join this fight," said Bruce.

"Then you need to get out of this prison, don't you?" smiled Tony.

"It would be a start," said Bruce.

"I'll work on it," said Tony. "I need some time and the right conditions. I don't think Tom Ford makes prison clothes, so I don't want to end up in prison, too."

He unblocked the recording and listening devices.

"Sorry to leave you here, Bruce. Don't get too angry because the sedative will knock you out before you have time to change. The room is filled with sensors constantly monitoring you," said Tony.

That was his way out, a disruption in the sensors. If Tony could hack them from the outside and turn them off, he'd be out of this prison in minutes.

Bruce smiled, "Maybe I'll get lucky and turn green before the gas gets me."

"Keep thinking those good thoughts, pal. I'll be in touch," said Tony then he walked away.

Bruce walked over to the bed in the corner and sat down. Tony would get him out of there once he figured out a way to do it without getting himself into trouble. Once he was free from this place, he needed to re-assemble the Avengers and add even more to their ranks.

Natasha and Steve settled into their hotel room in Montreal then Natasha called her contact to join them. Within the hour Jean Paul Ranier showed up that their door. He was slick and handsome, as well as dressed in a five thousand dollar suit. As Natasha let him into the hotel room, he kissed her hand and lingered for a moment. He held onto her hand for a moment. Natasha pulled her hand away then looked at Steve. She could see that he was starting to get angry. Part of her was annoyed by this and part of her liked that fact he was jealous.

"What can I do for the beautiful, Black Widow?" asked Jean Paul.

"I need a Canadian passport for myself and my friend here. And I need them fast," she said.

"Passports. Do you have the information, names and such, as well as photos?" he asked.

Natasha went to her bag and pulled out a manila envelop. She handed the envelope to Jean Paul. He took it from her and offered her a reptilian smile.

"How soon?" she asked.

"Four days for perfect passports that no one will ever doubt," he said.

"For the money I am paying you thirty-six hours will be long enough," stated Natasha.

"How can I argue with such a beautiful woman?" asked Jean Paul, who then looked at Steve with disdain. He had no idea who he was. "Now that business is out of the way, can I interest you in an evening on the town? There is a new French restaurant in town that rivals any in Paris. We can dine then go to a jazz club and finally my place."

Natasha glanced at Steve. She saw from his posture that he was ready to pounce on Jean Paul. His jealousy amused her. She used hated jealousy in men, but in Steve she sort of liked it because it meant that she was his. And he was hers. It was time to end Jean Paul's stay here.

"I have plans tonight already. My big dick boyfriend here is going to fuck me until my eyes cross and I sleep like a baby," she purred.

"Oh, I see," said Jean Paul. He looked at Steve again and rethought his opinion of him. "I'll have your passports soon."

"Oh, Jean Paul," she stopped him, "if we get any unwanted visitors, I'll assume you decided to sell me out and I'll have to kill you slowly. Remember that."

"Natasha, don't you trust me?" he asked.

"No, I don't. You don't want the Black Widow visiting Jean Paul," she said.

He nodded his head and left. Natasha turned to speak to Steve, but he was on her in a second. His mouth captured hers and he devoured her. Natasha moaned into his mouth. For a moment she considered stopping him and reading him the riot act on jealousy, but she decided sex was better than talking in order to get her point across to him. She tore her mouth from his.

"Bedroom now," she demanded.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Ireland

Connemara, County Galway, was beautiful, green land. Clint had a small sheep farm that was ringed by rock walls. The nearest town was KilKieran, named for Saint Ciaran, a fishing town. It was isolated, quiet, and beautiful. Steve and Natasha rented a car at Limerick Airport. They followed the direction that Clint supplied them. As they approached the Barton's sheep farm, Steve smiled as he noticed a main house that Clint must have had built and a small thatch roof cottage which reminded him of the house his mother described that she grew up in. His mother and father were from this area. They grew up speaking Irish and English.

"I feel close to my ma and da being here. They came from Connemara, spoke Irish, and dreamed of going to America," he told her.

"You mother's name was Sarah, right?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah," he nodded. "My da's name was Joseph. He died from mustard gas from World War One. It scarred his lungs, died when I was a babe. He never was the same, though, when he came back from the war. My ma took care of me."

"Steve," she sighed, "are you glad we came to visit here?"

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm very glad. I feel closer to my parents being here."

Natasha returned the smile with one of her own. As thy pulled onto the road leading to the houses. In front of the house Cooper and Lila chased stray sheep, while Clint sat on the grass and laughed at them. Laura was holding Nat by his right hand and letting him walk gingerly in a circle. She waved at the coming car, as did Clint. They pulled up in front of the house and parked. Copper and Lila came running and all but jumped on Natasha once she was out of the car.

"Auntie Nat," Lila hugged her.

"We missed you, Auntie Nat," added Cooper.

"I brought presents and I missed you both," she said.

Steve grinned as he watched Natasha with the kids. Clint walked up to Steve and offered his right hand to shake. They shook hands.

"Clint."

"Steve."

Steve looked around then asked, "Where's Wanda?"

"In the kitchen making Chicken Paprikash for the honored guests," Clint smirked. "She misses you."

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She works hard every day controlling her powers. She has gotten to be proficient," said Clint.

"Good. I'm proud of her," nodded Steve.

They started walking towards Laura and Nat. Natasha ran over to little Nat, picked him up, and kissed his cheek.

"Give your Godmother a kiss," she said.

Nat kissed her cheek then started laughing as she tickled him. Cooper and Lila came over to Steve to greet him.

"You looked different," said Lila.

"Well, I'm trying not to be noticed," said Steve.

"Ever thought about loosing the muscles then," smirked Clint.

"Wish I could but they came along with the serum," smiled Steve.

"Well, I bet Wanda is close to having dinner done. We set it up so you two can have the cottage," said Laura.

"Wanda been staying there, but she volunteered for the guest bedroom when she heard you were coming and you were a couple," said Clint.

"Where are the gifts?" asked Lila.

"Oops, they are in the car. Let me get them," said Steve.

They waited for Steve to retrieve the bags of gifts. Laura looked at Natasha.

"You look happy," she noted.

"I am."

"It's about damned time," said Laura.

Bruce watched the camera that watched him. According to Tony when he had the sensors down, he would cause the camera to blink at him. They had developed a code of communications over the past few weeks based on mathematics. Tony would visit and they would have a conversation. As they talked Tony would gesture a series of numbers to Bruce with his right hand. Later Bruce would decipher what he had to say.

So, Bruce waited and watched. He stared at whoever was staring at him, as they stared at him to make sure he wasn't getting agitated. _If they serve me meatloaf and instant mashed potatoes one more day, no amount of sedative will stop me from getting angry,_ mused Bruce.

Once he was out of this prison and calmed down, Tony told him to make his was to his mansion on Long Island. Years ago Tony had supplied the security codes for the mansion to him. It was meant to be Bruce's getaway, or now his safe house. Tony knew that there were times that Bruce needed alone time, solitude.

Suddenly, the red light on the camera blinked off and on. Bruce smiled. It blinked again. Tony had succeeded in turning off the sensors. Bruce stood up, closed his eyes, and thought about meatloaf and instant mashed potatoes. Slowly, his skin started to turn green and his shirt began to rip, as he transformed into the Hulk. An alram went off, but Bruce ignored it. Once he was transformed he growled at the camera then put a fist through the glass. The Hulk exited the cell and began his rampage. With little effort he ripped open the steel doors.

In the hallway a fire team of SHIELD agents appeared and opened fire on the Hulk with Energy Directed Weapons developed by Stark Enterprises. The roared at them then he squatted slightly and jumped through the roof to the next floor. He kept jumping through ceilings to the next floor until he jumped through a final ceiling and found himself outside in Alaska. With a great road he made a mighty jump making his away from the prison.

Steve took an evening walk with Wanda. He wanted to get caught up with and let Natasha have sometime alone with the Barton's. As they walked he picked up stones from the ground and toss them a great distance.

"I missed you, Captain," said Wanda.

"Steve, Wanda, not captain. My days as Captain America are over. I'm just Steve Rogers now, or Grant Leary at the moment," he grinned.

"You are still over leader, Steve," said Wanda.

He chuckled.

"Wanda, I'm no one's leader now," he told her.

"You are mine, Steve," she said with her Sokovian accent.

"Okay, I'm your leader," he agreed.

"Have you heard from Sam?" she asked.

"A week ago. We stay in contact on a Captain America chat room. It was his idea. He wanted me to see how many people supported me," Steve told her. "It was a nice idea."

"How is he?"

"Staying out of the spotlight and keeping his head hoping that someday I get us amnesty," he admitted. "I admit that he makes me feel guilty."

"He had faith in you, Steve," said Wanda, "as do I."

Steve smiled at her then he gave the young woman a hug. Wanda rested her head on his chest for a moment then she took a step back and looked at him.

"Natasha is a lucky woman," she said.

"I'm a lucky man," he replied.

"We better leave some of this pie for Steve," said Natasha.

Natasha and the Barton family sat at the kitchen table having coffee and pie. Nat was in his highchair. Clint looked at Nat and shook his head.

"You and Rogers," smirked Clint, "a couple. How is it going?"

"I'm happy," Natasha admitted.

"Happy. Now that's a word that hardly ever comes out of your mouth," Clint teased her.

"I think it's wonderful," said Laura. "Clint take the kids and let them have some playtime before bed."

"Ma, can I stay up and talk to Captain America?" asked Cooper.

"He's going to be here for awhile. You'll have time to talk," Laura told her son.

Clint grabbed Nat out of the highchair and herded his kids out of the kitchen. Once they were gone, Laura grinned then asked, "What's it like being with Captain America?"

"I'm not with Captain America, I'm with Steve Rogers," she told her.

"Okay, Steve Rogers. The man is perfect," Laura said.

Natasha smirked the said, "Yes, he is."

"Really?" Laura asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, really," said Natasha.

"How perfect?" Laura pushed.

"Should I be telling Clint about this conversation?" asked Natasha.

Laura laughed then said, "We have three kids and have been married for ten years. A little fantasy in your life keeps a marriage fresh."

Natasha laughed.

"But remember, that's he's my man, Laura," grinned Natasha.

"Oh, I can tell, Nat. I've never see you so happy before," said Laura. "He's good for you, you know that, right?"

"I'm starting to realize that," she admitted.

"So, when are you getting married?" she asked.

Natasha laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Avengers Facility

Rhodey, Peter, and Vision sat in the lounge just outside of the office Stark had escorted Secretary Ross into when he came. Ross arrived along with five Humvees filled with Rangers. The soldiers took a defensive stand around the facility, while Ross yelled at Tony.

"Sounds like fun in there," mumbled Peter.

"I don't know what Tony did, but must have done something huge," said Rhodey, who sat on the sofa with his Stark made leg braces on.

"I don't trust Ross," said Peter.

"The man is a Medal of Honor winner. You have to honor them," said Rhodey.

"Captain Rogers was a Medal of Honor winner, yet I was told to not listen to him and take him out," Peter pointed out.

"Steve won a Medal of Honor, really?" said Rhodey.

"He received it posthumously for crashing the Valkyrie into the ocean along with the nuclear bombs on it," Vision pointed out.

"I read about in history class," added Peter.

"Jeeze, I forget about that," said Rhodey. "He really is a super soldier."

The door to the office opened and a red faced Ross stormed out. He called for the Rangers to follow him and exited the facility. Stark strolled out of the office.

"Good visiting, Thunderbolt," Stark said and waved goodbye.

Once they were gone, Rhodey looked at his friend and asked that question everyone wanted to ask, "What did you do, Tony?"

"I'm being accused of helping Banner to escape," he sighed.

"Did you?" asked Vision.

"I'm taking the fifth," smiled Tony.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Rhodey.

"Actually, The Avengers are in trouble," said Stark. "Ross has suspended us like we are children and wants to have the Avengers roll reconsider."

"Tony, this is bullshit. Why would you help Banner escape?" growled Rhodey.

"Steve was right," sighed Tony.

"What?" yelled Rhodey.

"Steve was right. Bureaucrats can't be trusted. People with agenda can't be trusted. The only ones who can be trusted with the Avengers is the Avengers," stated Tony.

"I guess I owe Captain Rogers an apology," said Peter.

"Why?" Tony smiled. "He kicked your ass. Hell, he kicked my ass and I wear lethal armor."

"I wouldn't say that he kicked my ass," Peter defended himself. "He sort of out maneuvered me."

"He kicked your ass," chuckled Rhodey.

Peter looked over to the seated Vision, who appeared calm and unbiased.

"Captain Rogers used his superior experience and tactics to defeat you," said Vision.

"Sorry, kid, you got your ass handed to you," chuckled Tony, "but you did beat the Falcon, Winter Soldier, and whatever the Giant Man's call signal is."

Peter sat back and started to pout.

"So, what are you going to do about our situation?" asked Rhodey.

"I'm going into my armor lab, check out my stealth suit, and then, maybe, go for a trip somewhere quiet," answered Tony.

"You are afraid that Secretary Ross is going to follow you," said Vision.

"I know he is, but my stealth armor will stop that," said Tony. "Keep the home lights lit, gentlemen. I shall return."

Leaving Wanda to babysit, Clint, Laura, Natasha, and Steve went out to the nearest town to visit the local pub. Laura and Clint were looking forward to the chance at the night out and Natasha was agreeable to get away from the sheep, while Steve was interested in the local people. These were people like his ma and da. He remembered his mother's Irish accent, though faded as it was from years in Brooklyn, and how she spoke Gaelic to him, or the Irish as she called it.

They arrived at Clancy's Public House. It wasn't crowded yet, so they got a booth and ordered some food. Natasha was in a adventurous mood so she ordered the individual pizza. Laura tried the fish chowder with soda bread on the side, and Clint and Steve went with the fish and chips. Everyone ordered a lager.

"Your parents were from Connemara?" asked Laura of Steve.

He nodded yes and said, "Yeah. My mother was from Clifden and my da was from Rosmuc. They met as kids in Clifden which used to have music contests and music festivals. He played the fiddle and she was Irish step dancer. My ma said it was love at first sight."

"Ahhh, she's was a romantic just like you, Cap," teased Clint.

"Watch it, Barton, I like him being a romantic," said Natasha.

"I think it's sweet," added Laura.

Suddenly, someone with a fiddle went up on the makeshift stage and started to play. He was joined by someone with a guitar and a male singer. They started to sing Irish songs, some in Gaelic and some in English. The food came and they started to eat. Everyone was satisfied with their food, though Natasha noticed that Steve was eating all the bread out of the bread basket left on the table. He was still hungry.

"Go on and order another meal," she chided him.

"Nay, I can't," he replied.

"Dude, order another meal," said Clint. "I need you strong just in case I drink too much and need someone to carry me home."

"Well, your pizza looked good," Steve said.

"Order a pizza," ordered Natasha.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Bruce found Stark's Long Island like all of Stark's place: large, modern, and filled with technology and luxuries. It wasn't that he didn't feel at home, but more that he wondered how Tony felt at home in a place where a disembodied voice kept you company.

"Friday, you did let Tony know I'm here?" he asked Friday, who ran this house like the AI ran Avenger Tower, the Avenger's Facility, the West Coat home of Stark's and this one.

"I've told him, Dr. Banner," she answered with an Irish lilt.

"Friday, why do you have an Irish accent?" he asked her.

"Because Mr. Stark programmed me with on," said Friday.

"Do you know why?"

"I have my suspicions," she answered and said nothing more.

Banner laughed. He walked into the all white living room and sat down on an all white couch.

"Dr. Banner, I just received a message from Mr. Stark. He's on the way, so he wants me to ordered a couple of pizzas and have them delivered. Do you like pineapple and Canadian bacon on your pizza?" Friday asked.

"I like pepperoni or sausage," answered Banner.

"I'll get you a pepperoni then," said Friday. "Mr. Stark's ETA is thirty-five minutes and the pizza's ETA is thirty-eight minutes."

"Do I need to tip them when they come?" asked Banner.

"I already paid for them and added a ten dollar tip," Friday told him.

"Thank you, Friday," said Banner.

"My pleasure, Dr. Banner," said Friday.

The music was loud and the audience sang along with the singer. Steve smiled as he watched Natasha, Clint, and Laura enjoy themselves. He had moved on from lager to Irish whiskey, Tullamore Dew. Clint joined him and was on his way to inebriation. This was a good life. It was simple and simple wasn't bad. As a matter of fact it was better than complicated.

Natasha laughed as Clint tried to sing. Laura blushed at her husband's incompetence. Maybe he and Natasha should move to Ireland near Laura and Clint. They could buy a farm or maybe he could buy a fishing boat. He'd like that kind of hard work. Maybe after awhile of living here he and Natasha could get married. A normal life. No end of the world crisis or life or death situations. After they had sex tonight maybe he'd ask Natasha what she thought about his idea.

Tony stepped out of his stealth armor. He noticed the two pizzas on the coffee table and smiled.

"Great. I'm starved after flying around for a couple of hours to make sure that no one followed me," said Tony.

"Hi, Tony," said Bruce, who sat on the sofa. He was eating a slice of pizza. Tony grabbed a slice and sat down.

"I missed you science bro," said Tony, who took a bite of his pineapple and Canadian bacon pizza. "I love this pizza. So, what apocalypse is coming now?"

"Alien. His name is Thanos. Even Odin fears him," stated Bruce.

"Thanos. Cute name. Tell me about him," said Tony.

"It starts with the Infinity Stones and ends with the conquest of earth among other planets," started Bruce.


	8. Chapter 8

Ireland

Steve's body cuddled close to Natasha's body. They had at the farm for three weeks now. Three weeks of living their life as if they were nothing more than two normal people. It was the best time of his life. It was the best time of their life. Steve pulled Natasha closer to him. He then began to nibble on her neck.

"I'm not breakfast," she purred.

"But you taste so good," he continued to nibble.

"Still not breakfast," she teased.

He sighed then lifted his head ans sniffed the air.

"I can smell breakfast being made," he replied.

"From the other house? Really?" she smirked.

"Yup. Perfect eyesight and perfect olfactory. Laura is making Irish bacon, eggs, and toast," Steve told her then his stomach growled.

Natasha chuckled, "I guess you need fuel before I can ride you some more."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled.

"Let's get dressed and visit out neighbors. But I want to come back here after breakfast and take you for a long ride," she teased.

"Yes, ma'am," said Steve.

"Stop calling me ma'am, old man," she replied.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed.

He got out of bed wearing nothing but his underwear. Natasha was about to respond to him, but stop to admire his physique. Steve noticed this and blushed.

"You ogling an old man," he said to her.

"Yes, I am," she grinned.

Thor stood in the middle of the living area of Avengers Tower. He looked tired and concerned. On the sofa sat Bruce, Peter, and Vision, while Dr. Strange sat crossed legged floating in the air. Tony stood by the bar sipping a whiskey. Rhodey sat at the bar.

"They are coming to earth," stated Thor.

"Who they?" asked Vision.

"Thanos' storm troopers and they are coming for your mind stone, Vision." said Thor.

"And that means what?" asked Tony.

"It means an invasion larger than the one by the Chitauri," Thor told him then he looked around. "We need the rest of the Avengers and we need more forces on top of that. Lady Sif and the Warriors three are willing to fight on earth with us, but they will not be enough. We need more warriors and we need the Captain. His leadership and tactics are necessary for our success."

"Well, Rogers is a fugitive and no longer Captain America," smirked Tony. "He's been a bad boy."

"No more games, Stark," growled Thor. "This could be the end of Midgard. The Captain is needed. Whatever problems you have pale in comparison to what is coming to Midgard. This is a time for us to ban together not move apart."

"Thor, may I ask a question?" asked Dr. Strange.

"Do so."

"Do you believe that we can defeat this enemy?" asked Strange.

"I know we can with the right leadership. I've been warring the past few years, one after another in one realm after another, and I have learned leadership makes a difference. I am a great warrior and a good leader, but the Captain is a great leader and a great warrior."

Tony snorted then he said, "He's in hiding because he wasn't Thunderbolt Ross would have him in prison."

"Then an agreement must be reached to allow him to fight and lead us," said Thor.

Tony sighed, "I talk to some people and see what I can do. We'll see if we can set up a meeting."

"It will have to be on neutral ground," stated Dr. Strange. "Captain Rogers has no reason to trust anyone here."

"I resent that remark," chuckled Tony.

"We need to recruit more warriors," stated Thor.

"I know some people," stated Peter.

"Who?" asked Rhodey.

"They call themselves the Defenders. Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist," said Peter.

"Yeah, sure, talk to them," said Tony. "Anyone else know anybody?"

"I may know some people," said Strange.

"Get this going. We don't have much time," stated Thor.

Steve and Clint worked repairing the stone wall. Back at the house Nat and Wanda were playing with the kids while Laura was dealing with their dinner. Clint stopped for a moment and stretched out his back.

"I should practiced with my bow later," said Clint. "I haven't used it in awhile."

"Good to keep you skills sharp," said Steve. "I haven't sparred or even practiced with the shield T'Challa gave me."

"A new vibranium shield. I noticed you haven't painted it or anything. You've left it sliver," said Clint.

"I don't know what colors to paint it," said Steve.

"No more red, white, and blue," stated Clint.

"I'm no longer Captain America," said Steve.

"Maybe not but you're still my captain," smiled Clint.

"Captain, huh?" said Steve. "maybe if I have to appear somewhere I'll call myself the Captain."

"I'll follow you," said Clint.

Unexpectedly, the cellphone in Steve's pocket rang. He looked at Clint with an expression of concern then he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Rogers speaking," he said.

"Yeah, Stark speaking here," said Tony.

"Tony, is there trouble?" asked Steve.

"According to Thor big trouble is coming to earth. We need to meet and talk," said Tony.

"Where?"

"It should be neutral ground. I'll be bringing Thor, Bruce, Secretary Ross and Presidential adviser Nick Fury. Imagine that, Fury is advising the president on national security matter," said Tony.

"I have an idea where to meet but I just need to make a call to see if it's okay," said Steve.

"Call me with the time and place," said Tony.

"Tony, I'm glad you called," Steve told him.

"Believe me, I didn't want to but certain people wanted you," said Tony, who then hung up.

Steve looked at Clint.

"It looks like there some trouble," said Steve.

"Oh, joy," smiled Clint.

"I need to call King T'Challa," said Steve. "Wakanda would be the best place to meet."

"Sounds good," said Clint then he shook his head and sighed. "I really don't want to tell Laura that I'm suiting up again."

"Don't," said Steve. "You've done enough, Clint. Stay with you family."

"Cap, if there is trouble coming then Hawkeye is going to be there to shoot an arrow in its eye," Clint stated.

Steve smiled. It was the right answer.

Clint, Natasha, and Steve sat on the Wakanda plane being piloted by one of the King's Dora Milaje. T'challa gave his okay for the meeting to take place in Wakanda and said that he would act as an intermediary. Natasha sat beside Steve, who was lost in thought.

"Tell me what you are thinking," she said.

"I like the life we were leading," he admitted.

"I did, too," she rested her head on his should. "What else?"

"Bruce is going to be there," said Steve.

"So," she said.

"You love him," he said.

She sat up straight and looked him in eyes, "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Nat. But... I saw the connection that you too have," he said.

"Steve, you have nothing to be jealous about," she told him.

He sighed then said, "I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me. Trust me, Rogers, you are not going to lose me," said Natasha.

"I worry, though," said Steve.

Natasha grinned. Steve didn't realize how great he was and how much she didn't want to lose him.

"Don't worry, Rogers. I belong to you and you belong to me. Simple," said Natasha.

Steve smiled then said, "I love you."

Clint who was sleeping finally spoke up, "Please, shoot me. Will you two go in the back and hump so I can sleep in peace."

Natasha smirked, grabbed Steve's hand, and pulled him out of his seat and down the aisle. She was going to take Clint's suggestion.


	9. Chapter 9

Wakanda

Steve with Natasha by his side stood in front of the Bucky. According to the doctors they were close to thawing him out in order to try a new therapy on him. Steve didn't want to hope for the best; he just wanted his friend back.

"He looks peaceful," Natasha noted.

Steve smiled.

"I spent seventy years on ice. I don't recommend it," he said.

"It brought us together," Natasha pointed out.

"Okay, it had its good points," he said then turned and enveloped her in a hug. Natasha hugged him back.

"We need to get ready. Tony and his entourage will be here soon," said Natasha.

"You ready to face Bruce?" he asked her.

"You ready to face Tony?" she replied.

Steve blow a long stream of air out of his lungs.

"I kept the fact that Bucky killed his parents from him. But it wasn't Bucky; it was the Winter Soldier," said Steve.

"Intellectually he knows that, Steve, but, emotionally, Bucky killed his parents," said Natasha.

"Howard was my friend, a close friend. He was a good man. His son is a good man, too," stated Steve. "I wish I could make this better."

Natasha kissed his cheek then said, "You're a good men. The best one."

Steve sat in the conference room T'Challa supplied for this meeting. There was a table set up with fresh fruits, bagels, tea, and coffee. Clint was loading up a plate with fruit and a bagel with a local jam smeared on it along with a hot cup of coffee. Natasha sipped a tea, while Steve had nothing in front of him. He looked like a man waiting for execution. T'Challa, who was there to act as an intermediary, looked at Steve.

"Captain, this meeting will go well. I know it," said T'Challa.

Steve nodded his head.

"You don't wish to meeting with Mr. Stark," said T'Challa.

"It's more than that. I was enjoying a normal life," said Steve.

Natasha placed her right hand on his left hand and squeezed.

"Some men are destined never to live a normal life. You are such a man, Captain," said T'Challa. "But that does not mean you can't live a good life."

"I agree, your Highness," said Natasha.

"Listen to her, Steve, she has your best interest at heart," T'challa told him.

"I agree with that, your Highness," Steve smiled at Natasha.

"I look forward to seeing you as Captain America again," said T'Challa.

"I won't be Captain America. As long as the accords exist or Bucky is a fugitive, I won't be Captain America. I'll have decided just to be the Captain," he told T'Challa.

T'Challa grinned, "I must have my tailor put together a uniform for you, Captain. Shall it be red, white, and blue or a variation of those colors?" asked T'challa.

"Actually, in honor of all you done for me and my team, I'd like the colors to be red, black, and green. I was thinking black will be the primary color," said Steve.

T'Challa stood up and bowed his head to Steve in a gesture of honor and friendship.

"The colors of the Wakandan flag, Captain. Wakanda is honored," he stated.

"I'd also like those colors painted on the shield you had made for me," Steve added.

"I shall have it done as soon as possible," smiled T'Challa.

"The Captain," mused Clint. "I like it."

"I do, too," added Natasha.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. T'Challa nodded and the Dora Milaje opened the door exposing Bruce, Secretary Ross, Nick Fury, and Tony Stark. As usual, Tony was in a Tom Ford three piece suit. He looked over at Clint, Steve, and Natasha and noticed that Natasha had her hand over Steve's. He smirked. Bruce noticed, also. His brow knotted.

"Please come in, Gentlemen, and sit down. There is fruit, bagels, tea, and coffee on the table. I know you have had a long trip," said T'Challa.

"I'm surprised you have Rogers here in Wakanda, King T'Challa. The man is a fugitive, a criminal," said Ross.

"He is an honorable man and my friend, Secretary Ross. Why wouldn't I have him here?" replied T'Challa.

"Hey, Clint, how's the family?" asked Stark.

"Do you really care, Tony?" asked Clint.

"More than you think," said Tony.

"Natasha, Steve, Clint," Fury greeted them then sat down. Ross sat down beside Fury, Bruce sat beside him, and Tony beside him.

"Shall we begin?" T'Chall started.

"Trouble is coming," Tony announced. "According to Bruce, who was with Thor off planet, a tyrant by the name of Thanos is collecting the infinity stones."

He pointed at his forehead.

"Vision has the mind stone in his forehead. So, we can expect them soon," said Tony. "Also, according to Thor, Thanos has decided that earth is a potential problem so he wants it destroyed or subjugated."

"Other Bully," growled Steve.

"Bully?" said Ross. "He's an intergalactic tyrant and killer with many races at his command, Captain Rogers. Earth is in trouble. I have agreed that if you sign the accords that you and your team can rejoin the Avengers in order to fight this invading army. Afterwards, if we still exist, you can pay for your crimes."

"No thank you," stated Steve.

"It's your duty..." Ross started.

"I've done my duty and then some," said Steve. "I'll fight Thanos to protect innocent people but I won't be part of your plans, Secretary Ross."

"Then I'll have you arrested," said Ross.

"No, you won 't," interrupted Fury.

Ross turned and glared at him. Fury smiled then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I have an amnesty here for you and your team, Cap. It's signed by the president, who is also going to pull out of the accords," said Fury. "He understands just now how the accords have hurt your kind, heroes, and backs your rights, just as long as you are fighting for innocent people."

Fury smiled at Steve.

"Welcome home, Cap," said Fury.

"You can't do this," stated Ross.

"It's done," said Fury. "So, is Captain America back in business?"

"No," said Steve. "I'll never be Captain America again. I made a pledge that I'd never use the red, white, and blue shield again or be Captain America. I will be the Captain of the Avengers, though."

Fury looked at him then at Stark. He knew this was between these to men.

"Does that work for you, Stark?" asked Fury.

"Why not? We can always find another Captain America," said Stark. "I have the shield anyways."

"I protest this," said Ross.

"Go right ahead," said Fury, "but it won't make a difference. You serve at the pleasure of the president and I think he wants to talk to you when this is over."

Ross stood, looked as if he wanted to say something then exited the conference room. Everyone seemed to relax.

"I guess you are coming back to the Avengers," said Stark. "Thor insists that you lead."

"The Avengers are yours to lead, Tony. I lead another team, one of volunteers," said Steve.

"Like me," smiled Clint.

"And me," said Natasha then she leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek.

Bruce saw this and felt a twinge of anger, but he suppressed.

"You, the archer, and your girlfriend," said Tony, "not much of a team."

"Wanda, Ant-man, and the Falcon will be on it, too. As well as anyone else who wants to be part of it," said Steve.

"And me," added T'Challa. "I shall be on the Captain's team this time.

Steve smiled at T'Chall then looked at Tony and said, "I told you, Tony, I don't wish to fight with you and I don't want to take your place. You're the Avengers not me."

"This feels like a power play, Rogers," said Tony.

"It's not," replied Steve.

"Your team can be under SHIELD which will be on the front line," said Fury. "I believe Director Coulson will agree to that."

"Coulson?" said Steve.

Fury nodded.

"My team will be part of SHIELD," said Steve in agreement.

"Fine, Captain Fantastic can lead his own team. I'll tell Thor," said Stark.

"We'll rendezvous in twenty-four hours at Avengers Tower. Gather everyone there so we can coordinate," said Steve.

"The Avengers will be there," said Tony.

Steve stood up and announced, "I guess this meeting is over."

Bruce looked at Natasha and said, "Nat, can we talk?"

She looked at Steve and smiled. He returned the smiled. She got up and motioned for Banner to follow her. Clint leaned into Steve and whispered, "You alright with this?"

"I trust Natasha."

"What about Banner?" asked Clint.

They exited the conference room and walked down the corridor a window that overlooked Wakanda. Natasha stopped and waited for Bruce to speak.

"I've been gone longer than I thought," he said. "You and Steve?"

"We live together," she said.

"Live together. Wow, that's... unexpected," he replied.

"What did you expect, Bruce, that I'd wait for you when you ran off, when you left me?" she asked him. "Steve and found each other and finally admitted feelings for each other. You were gone."

"I was confused, Nat, and then I got lost. Real lost. I ended up on gladiator planet fighting gladiatorial matches until Thor showed up then it got worse," he tried to explain. "I thought that now that I'm back you and I..."

"I love Steve. I really truly love him. What we had was two people looking for comfort, but I've something more with him," said Natasha.

Bruce laughed to himself then said, "I guess I'll be on Tony's team."

"I guess so," she said then she kissed his cheek and returned to the conference room leaving Bruce standing there trying to suppress his sudden anger at Steve.


	10. Chapter 10

Avengers Tower

Thor sat on the sofa along with the warriors three, while Lady Sif sat alone staring at Thor. By the Tony mixed himself a drink, as Peter Parker sat on a stool sipping a soda. The Vision stood by the bar. Filling out the room was Bruce, who sat alone in a armchair, Clint, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Rhodey, Jennifer Walters, also known as She-Hulk, and Dr. Strange, as well as new invitees Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand. They had reached out to others, but so far this was the lineup they had to deal with.

The elevator doors opened and Steve, dressed in his new black Wakanda made stealth suit with red and green trim, and his new shield on his back, exited along with Nick Fury, Director Coulson, T'Challa, and Natasha. Steve walked into the center of the room with Natasha, Coulson, and Fury stood behind him.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, I take it Tony told you that we will be working in two teams. The Avengers and a SHIELD backed team led by me," stated Steve.

"The warriors three, Lady Sif, and myself will follow you, Captain," said Thor.

Steve smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Thor," said Steve. "Also my team will include Natasha, T'Challa, Clint, Scott, Wanda, and Sam."

"We wish to be part of your team, Captain," Daredevil spoke up.

"Okay that leave me with Vision, She-Hulk, Hulk, Dr. Strange, Petey, and myself," said Tony. "Sounds like the A Team to me."

"Actually, Tony, you will be the number one team with the primary job of protecting Vision. The mind gem must remain with him. If we lose it then this war won't end here," stated Steve.

"Captain," Dr. Strange spoke up, "I believe I could be of value in keeping Vision and the mind gem safe. If he is in danger, I can shift him into another dimension where they can't get to him."

"Sounds like a good backup plan," said Steve. "If the mind gem is as important to Thanos as we've been told then wherever the Vision is located will be ground zero, so I purpose we get him out of New York and to someplace less populated."

"I recommend the SHIELD facility in the Mojave Desert," Fury said.

Steve looked back at him and nodded then said, "Sounds good."

"I better up the air conditioning in my armor and Rhodey's," said Tony.

"Regardless of the mind gem, they intend on enslaving earth. This is Thanos way according to Thor. We won't allow this. Once the battle is won here, we will take it to whatever realm Thor believes the battle will continue. But when that time comes it will be based on a volunteer basis. I don't expect all of you to want to carry this war beyond earth," Steve told them.

"I am glad to have you in this war, Captain," said Thor with a big grin lighting up his face.

"I guess we'll have reason to drink Asgadian mead, my friend," smiled Steve.

"After our victory, we shall drink Asgardian mead until drunk," laughed Thor.

"Yeah," Tony cheered sarcastically.

Steve looked at Natasha and she nodded to him. Steve smiled at her then he looked at Tony.

"Tony, may we speak in private?" he asked.

"Why not, Captain Wakanda?" Tony answered. "Balcony."

Steve and Tony headed to the balcony. They exited then waited for the door to shut before speaking.

"I know we may never be friends again and you'll probably never forgive me, but I still need to apologize to you," Steve said. "I'm sorry for not being the friend I should have been to you."

"Sorry for your buddy killing my mother and father, too?" asked Tony.

Steve looked at the ground for a moment then up at Tony.

"Your father was my friend. Besides Bucky and the Howling Commandos, I didn't have many friends. If I was around, believe me, I would have stopped the Winter Soldier from killing your parents, but I wouldn't have killed him because behind all the conditioning and brain washing there was Bucky. You can't understand it, but Bucky is like a brother to me. He was there when I was sickly ninety pound weakling, who got into fights against bullies and couldn't get a date. He patched me up after the fights and took me out on double dates. Of course, he usually ended up with both girls," smiled Steve.

Tony didn't want to but he grinned.

"Like I'll never lose faith in you, I'll never lose faith in Bucky," said Steve.

Steve offered him his right hand for a handshake. Tony took it.

"Good luck to you and your team, Tony. I want us to succeed," said Steve.

"I want to forgive you, Rogers, but I can't. Not yet," said Tony.

"I understand," said Steve then he turned and went back into the building.

Tony looked out over Manhattan and sighed then said to himself, "Sad but I probably would have gotten along with Bucky."

The battle between Thanos' storm troopers under the leadership of Geatar was fierce and deadly. The Fantastic Four joined Steve's team, as well as others. Death was all around them, but human troops, Steve's team, and the Avengers wouldn't stopped. In the choas of battle, heroism bloomed.

Thor broke through the storm troopers battle lines and caught up to Geatar. They battled. Geatar was able to disarm Thor of Mjolnir leaving him vulnerable, but Steve was able to pick up the hammer and threw it to Thor, who used it to defeat Geatar. With their leader defeated Thanos' troops retreated leaving the aftermath of a bloody war. Steve and Natasha caught a right in a Humvee to the area where The Avengers protected the Vision. What they found there was devastating?

Tony knelt beside the dead body of Rhodey. He looked up at Steve with tears in his eyes.

"He wouldn't give up, kept fighting, even though his armor was breaking down," he growled.

Steve saluted the fallen body then said, "He was a good soldier. I'm sorry Tony."

"You say that a lot lately," Tony mumbled.

"Where's Vision?" he asked.

Just then She-Hulk carried Vision in her arms. The mind gem was missing and his body was lifeless. Wanda saw the Vision and sobbed. A battered and bloody Daredevil took her in his arms and held letting her cry on his shoulder.

"He died trying to keep them from taking the gem, but they overwhelmed us," she said.

"Where's Dr. Strange?" Steve asked.

"He ended up battling someone named Mordo. They disappeared and he hasn't been seen since," she told him.

"Damn it," growled Steve.

Natasha reached for his right hand with her left and held it. She knew that Steve was exhausted and had taken several injuries which he needed time to allow to heal, but he was in full captain mode now. His troops' welfare meant more than his.

Suddenly they heard a loud groan of anger then noticed Bruce in his Hulk form was glaring at Natasha and Steve. Steve immediately understood what was on the Hulk's mind. Steve had stolen his woman. He pushed Natasha as far away from him as he could, pulled his shield off his back and went into a defensive position, as the Hulk attacked him. A giant green fist made contact with his shield sending Steve into the side of the Humvee leaving a Steve shaped dent.

Getting up he groaned from the pain and waited the Hulk's next attack. It came fast and was even harder. His shield absorbed the punch to a point. His body was sent flying again.

Ben Grimm tried to stop the Hulk but was knocked aside. The Hulk came at Steve again, but this time was stopped by Thor, who hit him with several bolts of lighting followed by his hammer. The Hulk stumbled back. Steve tried to stand up but couldn't. He fell to the ground His beyond needed healing, needed time. Natasha ran up beside him and held him in her arms. The Hulk roared with anger.

Finally. Dr. Strange reappeared. He looked worn out and beat up, but he made it back. It took him only a few seconds to sum up the situation. With a deep breath and concentration he opened up a dimensional portal around the Hulk and sent the raging beast into another dimension. Dr. Strange then looked around and saw the Vision.

"I have failed," he said.

"We have battled," stated Thor. "There have been victories and there have been loses, but the war is not over. The battle will continue for those who wish to fight it."

"I will be one of them," said Strange.

"Count me in, Goldilocks," said Stark, who had allowed medics to take Rhodey's body away.

"And I shall be there, too," added T'Challa.

Many of the heroes spoke up and threw their fate in with Thor and the next battle against Thanos. He looked over at Steve, who Natasha held in her arms.

"I'll be there," moaned Steve.

Thor grinned then said, "The Avengers will be there then. I suddenly feel more confident in the outcome of the next battle."

Natasha kissed Steve's forehead.

"And I'll be there with you," she said.

"I'd rather you sit it out," he sighed.

"No way," she stated. "Where you go, I go."

"Let's hope if Bruce is there then he's in a better mood," smiled Steve.

Natasha smiled. A normal life for them would have to wait for now.


End file.
